


The Tip Of Your Nose

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Romantic Fluff, Wake up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Sunrise never looked better than glinting on Scully’s red hair spilled over one of his pillows.





	The Tip Of Your Nose

Sunrise never looked better than glinting on Scully’s red hair spilled over one of his pillows, her bare shoulders and arms only visible above the covers. He dreamed of this moment for some time now, waking up next to each other after falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
Sunday morning could be his new favorite time, pushing back Mondays when he saw her again after two day’s time. Mulder was watching her sleep for a good time now. She slept hard, never stirred as he moved and shifted cautiously around. Seeing her relaxed features he wondered if she would be any different from what he knew from the road, because he definitely felt diferent from his usual sunday mood.  
Her clothes were scattered all over the floor, right next to his. A few white buttons stood out against the dark wooden floor, another one bites the dust, but what a glorious way to go. He was getting a little bored, his thoughts drifting back to last nights memories of her skin and tight hot... no good, let her sleep some more.  
He loved her freckles, the galaxies of them, small clusters on the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. Coral lips, parted slightly, the tip of her tongue peeking from time to time to leave them glistening. She usually reached for a tissue first, the familiar sound like an alarm clock when they were on the road, a sign that soon it will be okay to knock on her door. Watching her face, unguarded and soft, he realized he loved her beautiful nose. The proud shape of it, perfect finishing touch, he loved it as much as he hated his own. He could hear her breath whispering in and out, her nostrils twitched in that funny way, as if she was about to sneeze or caught some scent she liked... but she was asleep, no chance she played possum and caught him, right?  
Some mischief bone popped inside his arm and he reached out slowly, careful not to let the rush of air wake her up, and with the tip of his finger, unable to hold back his smile, he tickled the tip of her nose, once, twice, three times...  
Scully scrunched up her eyes and wrinkled her nose sinking deeper into pillows and sheets, half sigh half moan bubbling in her throat. The game was up and Mulder huffed out a laugh, leaning over her without second thought.  
“Good morning” he rubbed an eskimo kiss on her nose and she opened one eye, catching a kiss before he pulled back.  
Scully sighed against his lips, hands under sheets finding warm skin, drawing him into her arms and feeling fingernails on his back, sending shivers up and down his spine, brought the memories he pushed away back in a rush. His arousal grew with every inch she passed and a low satisfied laugh vibrated through her when she arranged herself around him, wicked glint in her eye.  
“Hi” she breathed and pulled him down.  
Sunday morning was definitely the time to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> My and Daggoo’s shared headcanon based on [this gif](https://lokisgame.tumblr.com/post/168255463442)


End file.
